Nisekoi: FalseTrue Love
by AniMeann44
Summary: Prologue: What if Kirisaki Chitoge, the so insensitive girl, found out that Ichijo Raku has an ultimate crush with Onodera Kosaki? And what if she found that Onodera feels the same way? How will she going to react? Will she fight for her feelings? Or will she let go of it and let them be together? If you were Chitoge, what are you going to do? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nisekoi,
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Nisekoi, its characters and some familiar scenes in anime/manga. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

**False/True Love 1: Curiosity**

Just like the same way, where Raku and Chitoge learned to play well, today is one of their "fake dates" by acting as "fake lovers" for their family and for the sake of their country. Today's date is just like their previous dates. Raku holding Chitoge's hand while walking in the street and talking whatever topic comes into their mind to kill some time.

Walking somewhere no one else knows they reach a park. They decided to stop by there to rest for a moment from walking while continuing their conversation that change from time to time.

Sitting on the bench under the cherry blossom, Raku notice that Chitoge doesn't seem in her usual self. It made him feel like something's bothering her since she looks like in a deep thought. He was about to ask her when she abruptly spoke.

**"****Ne Raku don't you have someone you like?" **She blurted out. Though she didn't know it coming out from her mouth, she manages to act normal like she always does while Raku choked for a moment.

**"****W-W-Why did you suddenly asking that?" **The only question he manages to asked because of nervousness. He also feels terrified by the thought that Chitoge might already know who he like and what's worst? Thinking she might have already reveal it to that girl makes him feels dying from too much heart race.

**"****Oh it's nothing! No particular reason. I was just curios because you have been obsessed with your promised girl." **Chitoge grinned at him, emphasizing the words "obsessed" and "promised girl" to annoy him before she look away on him.

**"****You Gorilla." **Raku uttered under his breath, _'I take back that she is not in her usual self. She still irritates me of her way of teasing me.' _He thought and smirked, **"Well how about you? Is there someone?"**

**"****Hmm… actually…" **Chitoge turn to look back at Raku smiling happily, that makes him curios, before she continued what she wanted to say, **"It's…"**

_'__Oh come on! Why does she have to pause this long. She's making me more curios.' _Raku thought impatiently.

**"****SECRET!" **Chitoge proudly ended her answer and even clapping her hand joyfully.

_'__What the heck's with this gorilla's smile?' _Raku thought as she kept her eyes watching Chitoge crazily laughing and smiling on him. And the way Chitoge smiles at him making him blush. What's more? It also makes him feel self-conscious and nervous being around her just like before when they were on a beach. How come he feels that weird feelings towards her? He can't understand why because it is impossible to feel something to someone else if he already have Onodera in his heart and mind.

**"****Hey stupid beansprout." **And with that shout of Chitoge, Raku's deep thought broke.

**"****W-W-Wait! Y-You have someone you like?" **Raku asked out of curiosity and it seems like Chitoge's answer just only sink in now.

If she does have someone she likes, why didn't he notice it on how the way she acts? _'Ah I know! It's because she can perfectly act in her usual way.' _But the fact that they were always together doesn't make any clues that she likes someone. That really makes him curios now.

_'__Stupid beansprout. He can't even notice me even for once.' _Chitoge thought, looking at Raku who is back in his deep thought that she broke for the second time.

**"****Stupid beansprout. Just because I said it's a secret doesn't mean there is. It's a 50/50 you know! Maybe there's someone or maybe there's no one." **Chitoge explained, turning her back on Raku and stand up from sitting to start walking away from him.

**"****You said it yourself. It's 50/50. There's a chance that there is someone and there is no one." **Raku agreed, still thinking while walking beside Chitoge now. **"And the way you said it's a secret feels like there is someone because if there is no one you can just say it out."**

Raku trying to analyze what he heard from Chitoge keep him in his thought. He's even insisting that there is someone. Though he's not even sure himself, he still tried to know. Thinking that keeping on asking her make her accidentally blurt out the name of that someone.

**"****Ne Raku." **Chitoge call and face him smiling sarcastically.

**"****What?" **Raku who is still curios doesn't even bother to look at her.

**"****Do you want me to punch you first before you stop guessing? Huh?" **And by the sound of her voice, speaking in gritted teeth, Raku move backward from her and gave her a force smile.

**"****Okay Chitoge calm down. I won't guess and ask anymore, just don't punch me, okay?" **Raku lifted both of his hands as a sign he admit defeat.

_'__He really is a stupid beansprout! Damn it!' _Chitoge thought trying to compose her anger.

**"****So where do you wanna go?" **Raku asked, changing the topic.

**"****Uhm… actually…"**

_'__What's with her today? Is she trying to act mysterious?' _Raku make a poker face while waiting for her answer.

**"****Can you wait me there?" **Chitoge said pointing somewhere.

**"****Huh?" **He followed where Chitoge's hand pointing at. It's an ice cream parlor not far from where they're standing.

**"****But why wait for you? Aren't we coming together now?" **Raku asked uncertainty. _'She really is trying to act mysterious huh.'_

**"****W-Well I need to talk with C-Claude somewhere for a bit." **She answered with force smile.

**"****Is that important?" **Raku asked.

**"****A little bit." **She responds.

**"****Well then if that's the case I have no choice but to wait for you. I'll go and wait for you inside the ice cream parlor, 'k? Just don't be too long." **Raku instructed her.

**"****T-Thanks! I'll go ahead." **Raku nod his head and Chitoge waved her hands as they parted for half an hour.

Raku getting bored inside the ice cream parlor was about to give Chitoge a phone call when the chime on the entrance door chimed. Raku turn to look at the door and got nervous when he saw some customers entered the parlor.

**"****Chitoge…" **Raku uttered with full of admiration.


	2. Chapter 2: Date

**False/True Love 2: Date**

**"Chitoge…" **Raku uttered with full of admiration.

_'Waaaaaaah! S-She's so c-cute in her dress.' _Raku's drooling by just looking at her.

**"Oy Raku sorry for taking too long." **Chitoge said and stop in front of Raku's table.

**"Oy Chitoge!" **Raku shouted her name and hurriedly pulled her in a corner.

**"What now?" **Chitoge asked a bit irritated.

**"W-Why's… Why's Onodera with you?" **Raku whispery asked.

So let me clear what happened. When Raku felt nervous when he saw those customers who came inside the ice cream parlor he spotted Chitoge. He was actually about to shout her name but when he notice another girl beside Chitoge his shout turn into utter with full of admiration by looking at Onodera. He only glances at Chitoge but he glued his eyes at Onodera.

**"Huh? Chotto Raku. Why do you have to pull me here just to ask that?" **Chitoge asked innocently.

**"Ah! Right! It's because this is supposed to be our so called date, right?" **Raku then speak normally as he answered her. **"So why did you bring her here?"**

**"Oh! That… I bumped to her on my way to Claude and since some of her close friends didn't show on their bonding, I invited her to join us." **Chitoge explained and look at Onodera. **"It's just a waste that they didn't get a chance to see how great Kosaki-chan looks right now. She will surely still enjoy this day."**

**"That makes sense. So you really have some good sides huh." **Raku smiled at Chitoge as if he was teasing her.

**"I do have. But you are the one who have to make sure she'll enjoy this day." **Chitoge smiled and run through their table ignoring what Raku asked.

**"Hey what do you mean by that?" **Raku whispered as he sat beside Chitoge, but she didn't give him an answer.

Onodera who's been looking at the corner, where Raku and Chitoge were talking, are now facing them. As usual, Onodera's face is in red because of knowing that Raku is around. Plus the thought of how does he think on her looks right now.

**"K-Kon'nichiwa Ichijo-kun." **Onodera greeted with her natural shy smile.

**"K-Kon'nichiwa Onodera." **Raku being nervous manage to greet her with happiness in his tone.

Chitoge being a natural insensitive girl doesn't even mind how Raku and Onodera are acting in front of each other. It's like for her, Onodera still acts in her usual way. And as for Raku, yeah, he seems different, but for her he's still looks in his usual way. Since she believes that he's a stupid beansprout who acts differently from time to time.

**"Guys sorry but I have to go." **Chitoge excuse herself but Raku stopped her.

**"C-Chitoge-chan where are you going?" **Onodera asked timidly.

**"I actually need to meet and talk Claude today." **Chitoge retorted.

**"Didn't you talk and met him already?" **Raku asked, getting confuse on what's playing in Chitoge's mind today.

**"Not yet since I bumped with Kosaki-chan first before I even reach where Claude is." **Chitoge playfully hit her head light and stuck out her tongue.

**"Can't you just cancel it and stay with us?" **Raku reluctantly asked.

**"Hmm… I'd love to, but I can't." **Chitoge replied.

**"What about your d-d-date with I-Ichijo-kun?" **Onodera worriedly asked because she felt like she just ruined their "fake" date. A "fake" date that she wished she can experience too.

**"It's okay there's a lot of days to take on a date." **Chitoge smiled at Onodera and added, **"I honestly want to join you too but maybe next time."**

**"Oy Chitoge!" **Raku shout as Chitoge run out from them waving her hand at the same time. She stop for a moment in front of the entrance door and shouted back, **"Kosaki-chan accompany Raku for me today. Endure the day that he is your date. Enjoy!"**

Her teasingly loud laugh echoed to the ice cream parlor. Thank goodness that there are only few customers. It's because if there's too many customers, Raku and Onodera might wish to vanish from humiliation because of her. They were actually already lowered their heads because of some people looking at their direction.

**"Sorry about that Gorilla girl." **Raku apologize, eyes on the ground.

**"N-No, it's o-okay." **Onodera respond, same as Raku, eyes on the ground.

Afterwards, awkward silenced cover them. Both minds are filled of thoughts. Both are thinking what the next thing to do. Both are thinking that it's a chance to have a date with each other. And both are thinking who will make the first move. And guess, their minds really get along well.

**"Onodera."/"Ichijo-kun." **They said in unison.

**"You go first." **Again, they said it in unison.

**"No you go first." **For the 3rd time.

**"Okay, me first." **For the 4th time.

**"This won't end." **And for the 5th time, they said it in unison that makes them laugh and let the awkward feeling fade.

**"Okay Ichijo-kun you have to tell what you want to say now." **Onodera said between her laugh.

**"Want to grab some ice cream?" **Raku asked Onodera who is now wiping her tears of joy running out in her eyes.

**"Uh sure." **She replied happily smiling.

They did order and eat ice cream inside the parlor. Eating and talking that makes them both happy just by the thoughts that they get a chance to spend their time with each other.

Meanwhile, Chitoge give them a phone call just to make sure that they are having fun. She also insisted them to use the movie ticket that both she and Raku pick before their date. And since she did something like blackmailing Raku, he did ask Onodera to watch the movie together. And thanks to her that their date extended for an hour. After watching the movie they parted ways when Raku sent Onodera home. With that date, a bright smile on both of their faces can be seen. Even the yakuza members got mesmerized by the looks of their young master's overly joy atmosphere.

**"Bouchan, it seems to me that you really enjoyed your date with the Ojou." **Ryuu happily said to him.

**"Y-Yeah!" **The only word he said and left to go to his room.

Lying down in his futon, he was thinking again about the date he had with Onodera, when a thought about Chitoge suddenly entered his mind wondering, _'Does she have someone she likes now?'_

**AN: **Thank you so much for the review KiT72 & strikefreedom20a it really made me happy ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**False/True Love 3: Changes**

Monday morning. Raku Ichijo goes to school earlier because he is on the duty with Kosaki Onodera. Being excited, Raku made it first in their room and Onodera came in after a couple of minutes. They started doing their duties with awkward feeling but with more happiness that they are alone again together first in the morning.

Afterwards, Maiko Shuu came in with his usual smile like this à (^ω^). He already approached Raku, eyeing him with a teasing look that make Raku sweat drop. Most of their classmates are already on their classroom that's why Shuu pulled Raku outside, going to the vending machine.

**"Ne Raku, did you enjoy your date?" **He immediately asked, the moment they reach the vending machine, while rising his eyebrow up and down.

**"D-Date?" **Raku asked as if he didn't get what he was asking.

**"Yep! Your date… with… Onodera." **Shuu answered arms cross.

**"Oh that? Of course I enjoyed it." **Raku proudly said, closing his eyes while keep on talking what happened on their date, until he realized something and opened his eyes to look at Shuu, smiling at him, **"H-How did you know about that Shuu? Are you stalking us?"**

**"Woah? Stalking you guys? No way! I just happened to saw you guys at the ice cream parlor when I was strolling." **Shuu explained and put his thumb and index finger under his chin in a check-like position while thinking. **"But I thought that day was your date with Kirisaki-san?" **Shuu suddenly get serious.

**"Well, yeah!" **Raku responded thinking about his conversation with Chitoge, again, that day.

Raku explained to Shuu what happened until Chitoge and Tsugumi came and greeted them. Chitoge being curious what were they talking outside; keep on asking Raku what they were talking, but Raku make up another story about it. So Chitoge just let it and open a new topic: a topic about him and Onodera's date.

**"So did Kosaki-chan enjoy the date?" **Chitoge asked cheerfully. They entered their classroom and Ruri and Onodera greeted her.

**"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" **Raku said annoyed because of feeling nervous about their topic.

**"That's right. I'll ask her later." **It seems to him that Chitoge is getting used on smiling at him sweetly and that's really making him blush even more.

It felt like he is not yet ready to see Chitoge being nice to him. He is used to get beaten by her. He is used seeing her angry by just calling her gorilla. He is used seeing her excited even if it's just a simple thing. But maybe, she's just really in a good mood that's why she's being nice today. At least, he won't get hit anymore by a gorilla.

The class started. Chitoge is now used in writing Japanese and does get along with everyone except with Tachibana. During lunch time, Chitoge is with Onodera, Ruri, and Tsugumi, eating their bento, while Raku is with Shuu. Continuing eating their bento, Chitoge started the conversation.

**"Kosaki-chan, did you enjoy your date with the beansprout?" **She bluntly said that make Ruri stared at Onodera with a meaning look and Tsugumi turn to look at her. Luckily, Tachibana is not around.

**"H-H-H-H-Huuuuh?" ** Onodera choked and gulp.

**"What is she talking about Kosaki?" **Ruri asked in her usual facial expression.

**"T-T-That's right Ojou. When did they have a d-d-date?" **Tsugumi asked, now looking beside her, where Chitoge is sitting.

**"The day before yesterday." **She answered bluntly again without even realizing why Onodera's face is extremely getting red.

**"How come, Ojou that day was your date with Ichijo Raku, right?" **Tsugumi asked uncertainty. While Ruri look really puzzled now by thinking how in the world those circumstances happened. And Onodera didn't even tell it to her.

So Chitoge explained everything why something like that happened. Then Ruri pushed Onodera to tell them what exactly happened on her date with Raku. Although she told it to them hesitantly, she manages to end the story, even though she already felt like vanishing from where she is sitting because of embarrassment.

Lunch ended and classes resume then dismissal. Ruri and Onodera stay for a little longer in their classroom. Packing up their things, Ruri opened the topic about her date again with Raku. Onodera's face turns red and smile just by the thought of it. Seeing Onodera being happy, Ruri gave her a small smile too.

**"So did you enjoy your date with Raku?" **Ruri asked crossing her arms and leaning on the table at her back.

**"Y-Yeah. It was a very great experience." **Onodera answered putting her right hand on the part of her heart.

**"I should not ask the obvious especially that that date is with someone you like. Good job Kosaki." **Ruri gave her thumbs up and patted her head.

**"Thanks Ruri-chan." **She responded before she picks her bag to go home.

The next day, on their P.E class, Raku and Shuu are both sitting on the grass leaning their back on the fence and watching Chitoge, trying to teach Onodera and Ruri an acrobatic stunt. Ruri is on her usual poker face, while Onodera is looking nervous and Chitoge seems very excited being their mentor in acrobats.

**"Raku don't you think Kirisaki-san is not in her usual self?" **Shuu asked out of the blue, still looking at the girls' direction while Raku turn to face him with confusion.

**"I don't think so. Why do you say so?" **Raku asked, now looking at Chitoge.

**"I don't know. It's just… looks like she's… acting." **Shuu answered though he's not even sure what he wants to say.

**"Acting? Come on Shuu, you're just maybe not yet used on her changes." **Raku answered nonchalantly.

**"Maybe… or maybe not." **Shu just shrugged and lay at the grass.

**"Oy gorilla." **Raku shouted at Chitoge, whose now looks like wants to break one of their boy classmates' arms. After that shout, Chitoge hurriedly go where Raku is and gave him an uppercut, throwing Raku at the top of the fence.

**"Who are you calling gorilla? You stupid beansprout." **Chitoge walk back to Ruri and Onodera more irritated.

**"Do you still think that she's not in her usual self?" **Raku asked Shuu right away when he got back on his sit.

**"Did you do that on purpose?" **He asked.

**"Of course not! Why would I let myself get punch by that gorilla anyway?" **Raku rested his chin in his palm while Shuu just laugh at what he says.

Day ended with Chitoge in her mood swings with Raku and that's what he seems like he was just looking for yesterday. Shuu might be right that Chitoge is not in her usual self but Raku thinks that maybe Chitoge has a reason for changing. And we all know that people obviously change… for a reason. Thus, whatever reason it is that Chitoge is changing for is fine with Raku. Chitoge is still Chitoge, and he is sure about that. He maybe sound like he know her well, but he know himself he don't. It's just… he's fine whatever Chitoge's attitudes might be towards him and other, as long as she won't act cold towards with him ever again.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Year

**False/True Love 4: Last Year**

Two years… Two years have already passed since Raku and Chitoge acted as a fake lovers and this will be their last year to act as a couple. For the past two years they've been acting, they didn't even imagine that they can last that long. They maybe always fighting but it made them much closer. It even made them seems like not acting anymore. It became part of their daily lives and it made Chitoge fall for him. Raku? No one knows if he's in like (in exchange of in love) with Chitoge but one thing is for sure, he love Onodera.

"Ne Raku this will be our last year acting as a couple." Chitoge said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah." The only word that come out on Raku's mouth.

"What are your plans?" Chitoge asked.

"Plans about what?" Raku respond.

"After this."

"Of course I'll continue my plan studying in a university." Raku proudly answer.

"Uhm…" Chitoge hummed.

"What about you?" Raku look at her.

"I don't know. May be I'll just go back to state." Chitoge answer looking in the sky with serious expression.

"Why? Don't you like staying here anymore?" Raku asked out of curiosity.

"No, it's just…" Chitoge is not sure what to say so she pauses for a second to think what to say to him. When she decided to answer him, she turns her head at Raku's side and smile, "Raku treat me a ramen today."

"HUH? Didn't we just eat an hour earlier?" Raku respond scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah but it's been an hour already. And I'm getting hungry now." Chitoge started pulling Raku in the street looking for a ramen house.

This day is one of their fake dates, again. Two years have already passed and they really get used acting as a couple. Chitoge already developed her feelings towards Raku but it seems like Raku didn't developed even a little feelings towards her. She wanted to know, she badly wanted to know how he will feel once their fake relationship ended. And she badly wanted to know how he feels towards her. But she can't ask him directly. Because she knows that Raku will never like her and he will be very please just by the thought that their acting finally in its ending.

On Raku's side, it's not he doesn't care that their fake relation will come to its ending. It's just it didn't come in his mind anymore that their fake relation has its ending. And today that Chitoge asked him about it, it made him think what really his plans are after this. Of course studying in a university is one of his plans, but is that all? How about confessing his feelings towards the one and only girl in his life? Maybe he will confess after they ended their fake relation. He wanted to confess. He wanted to know how Onodera will respond about his feelings. And he wanted to know how Onodera feels towards him.

'Hmm… I wonder if Chitoge will go back to state after graduation. That gorilla didn't answer my question earlier. I wonder what her plans are too.' Raku thought, putting aside his plans with Onodera, he look at Chitoge busy eating her ramen.

"Yummmmyyyyy~" Chitoge happily said after she finish her one bowl ramen.

"What the…" Raku reacted when he realize that Chitoge already finished her one bowl while he only eat half of his ramen.

"What?" Chitoge cutely asked.

"How can you eat with just a minute? You really are not that girly-girl." Raku said that make Chitoge feels like insulted about it and thought, _'maybe that's the reason why he can't like me.'_

"It's because it's my favorite and so tasty, bean sprout!" Chitoge emphasize "bean sprout" and rolled her eyes while Raku just gave her a smile.

"By the way Chitoge, it's about what we are talking earlier… so what's your plan after this?" Raku asked continuing eating his ramen.

"Do you really want to know so badly?" Chitoge asked in return, Raku nodded, "Well, I'm not sure myself too."

"What? You don't have any plan?" Raku asked in disbelief.

"Maybe there is." Chitoge said leaning her chin in both of her palm to support it.

"Then what is it?" Raku said with an expression that he really wanted to know what her plan is.

_'__Hmm… should I tell him? But… I don't feel like telling it to him. Because…'_

"Hoy what are spacing out? Answer me already." Raku hit her in the forehead with his fingers. She caress the part that Raku hit and gave him a death glare.

"Tsk! Okey, okey I'll tell you. I will work at my mom's company; I guess that is my plan." Chitoge answers irritate.

"Oh then that's nice." Raku said while nodding his head.

Continuing their conversation, they ended up fighting because of Raku's comment in every Chitoge's answers. It makes Chitoge irritated because all the questions that Raku is asking and Chitoge's answers are different but is connected in the question. And they didn't even realize that their topic is different.

"I wonder how everyone will feel if I decided to go back in state." Chitoge blurted out sighing at the thought.

"Of course they'll be sad about it, especially Onodera and I…" Raku pause and by hearing Raku said "I" made Chitoge turn to look at his side, "I will be very happy." Raku happily said and even laugh about it.

"Heh I know." Chitoge smile and punch Raku throwing him outside the ramen shop. Chitoge walk outside the shop and started walking angrily with thoughts, _'that's why I don't want to tell him that my only plan is to go back in state after this because I don't have a...'_

"I was just kidding why do you have to hit me there?" Raku complained following Chitoge at the back.

"I don't care to you, you stupid, really stuuuuupiiiiid bean sprout." Chitoge said gritted teeth while holding her tears.

"I see. Since you don't care, then I will still say that it will make me sad knowing you're not around anymore. Just so you know, we've been together for almost 2 years. I'm always with you and you are always with me. Whether we are in school, outside the school and house, and even inside the house we are always together. We even celebrate Christmas and New Year together. That's why I think I will miss that." Raku explained still thinking of other events together with Chitoge that he didn't even realize that Chitoge already stopped walking and looking at him surprise of what she heard.

"Ah sorry…" Raku said when he bumped to someone. "Chi…toge." He uttered when he look at Chitoge that is now crying.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? W-Why are y-you c-crying?" Raku asked in panic.

"H-Huh? I-I'm not c-crying." Chitoge denied the fact and wipe away the tears then turn her back at Raku, "A d-dust… yeah a d-dust enters my e-eyes."

"Is that really so? It looks much you cry." Raku argue and Chitoge keep on denying but then smile with thoughts_, 'I'm not sure if Raku meant what he said but I'm glad to know that just like he is also used being with me every time. I don't know why, but knowing that he feel that way made my heart skip beat and it really made me happy.'_

Speaking of confessing in Raku's side, does Chitoge even think or does she have a plan on confessing her feelings towards Raku? If she has a plan, when will it be?


	5. Chapter 5: How to Confess

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Nisekoi, its characters and some familiar scenes in anime/manga. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

**AN:** Kyaaaa thank you so much for those who are reading this fanfic. Waaaaaaa~ sorry for not updating. I'm actually having a hard time writing this fanfic since this is the first time I write anime fanfic. Forgive me minna nyahaha (^_^)V

Oh and by the way, thank you **LightRayPearlshipper **for reviewing this fanfic the second time you read it. Even though your comment felt like being hard on me, you have your points in your there. And I'm sorry for not being good enough, I'm really not good in this nyahaha. I love to try doing what you said but I can't seem to know how to "reveal them through lines and actions." XDDD. Anyways, I really appreciate your comments and advice ^_^

And I know it's really late for this, but thank you so much for those who are reading this fanfic and for those who reviews this before :)))

**False Love/True Love 5: How to Confess**

It is lunch break and Chitoge is eating with Tsugumi, Onodera, and Ruri. While eating their obento they are also talking about anything that comes out of their mind and most of their topics are actually nonsense. Chitoge is the one leading for them to keep on talking until they are done eating their obento. And although they are done eating, they continue their conversation.

"Ne minna, I was just wondering how a normal Japanese girl confess her feelings?" Chitoge asked out of curiosity and looking at them wonders. They are still facing each other.

"Didn't you know how Chitoge-chan?" Onodera asked her smiling. Chitoge slightly shake her head as answer with her innocent look.

"Haven't you watched any romantic Japanese drama or anime?" Ruri asked in her usual poker face and soft voice then rested her chin in her palm. Chitoge said she already watched some, while Tsugumi are just innocently looking and listening at them.

"Well if you have watched any of those then you already see a scene where a girl confesses her feelings for someone she likes, right? And that's how a normal Japanese girl confesses." Ruri explained even though the sound of her voice is not very interested in their topic.

"But… does it works in reality? I mean… uhm… does real girl confess that way? Well you know, it's just a mere drama and anime, right?" Chitoge put her hands under her chin thinking. For her it's too embarrassing to confess to someone you like. She's also thinking that in a drama, the only reason why every heroin has the guts to confess is because it is certainly sure that the leading man felt the same way. Anyway, it's just a story written by someone who wants a happy ending. And happy ending doesn't happen with everyone in reality.

"Well, yeah you're right. Either I don't know if those scenes happen in reality because I never witness something like that before." Ruri answered giving Onodera a meaningful look as if she was saying that emthere is someone I know who can't confess that way anyway.

"Uhm… Chitoge if you don't mind, why are you asking this? Do you have someone you like to confess to?" Onodera asked looking away from Ruri's gaze, with a thought running in her mind. She can't stop thinking that maybe, hoping that just maybe, Chitoge doesn't learn to love Raku.

"Huh? No! No! I was just curios." Chitoge lift her hands swaying it left and right in front of Onodera while forcefully smiling.

Chitoge getting uneasy and having a light blush by the thought of confessing make her to calm down. Seeing Chitoge in that condition, Tsugumi open a new topic for Onodera and Ruri to not have any suspicion why Chitoge asked something about that. No matter how Chitoge try to hide her feelings, Tsugumi knows that something is running in her mind again and she's not very glad what's with her mind for the past few days. No matter how happy she looks like in front of everyone, Tsugumi knows that deep inside there is pain in her heart.

Even though Onodera continue talking with Tsugumi, she can't stop herself checking on Chitoge being silent. Onodera feels actually lighten her heart when she heard that Chitoge was just curious, but when Chitoge acted that way, the throb of her heart race. Maybe there is really someone that Chitoge like. But who is that someone? No matter who she thinks, there is only one person she can think of. And just like Onodera, Ruri have the same thought running in her mind.

How can't they think about it? It is possible in every way since they have been a fake couple for whole two years and it will still continue until graduation.

"What about the guys? How they confess?" Tsugumi asked after a, again, nonsense topic from Chitoge.

"This is how they confess," Shu appear out of nowhere in front of Ruri, looking at her as if there is not one around the class, before he continue, "I will just say it once, so listen carefully, because I will never say it twice. I love you!"/p

Shu remained looking at Ruri while she is giving him an aloof respond to what he did before she punch him right into his face that make Shu thrown in the table at his back. Tsugumi smirk at him saying that it serves him right for butting in on their conversation like that.

"Do you see that Chitoge? That's how they confess. That's the feeling. And that's how they show it." Onodera trying to hold her, little, laugh because she saw that Ruri get a little blush on what happen.

"Oh? That's how? Hmm… can you show it to me once again? Raku and Kosaki-chan?" Chitoge grinned at Raku that choke the moment she said his name and Onodera's name.

"C-Chitoge-chan?" Onodera squealed in surprise, blushing hardly.

"Huh? Why would I? Tss. You're being nonsense." Raku glance a look at Onodera before he look away scratching his right cheek.

"Come on. I just wanted to see it once again because I didn't see Maiko's facial expression earlier." Chitoge pouted but Raku keep on refusing and Onoder keep on agreeing with what Raku's saying.

But Chitoge keep on insisting them to do it. Shu and Ruri even joined force with Chitoge to comply what she wanted. Shu joined because it will be interesting to see how his best friend Raku will going to confess to his long time crush. Although he feels interested, he can't think any reason why Chitoge is doing it. Is it only because she really wants to see it once? Or is there another reason? On the other hand, Ruri joined force because of thinking that it can maybe pull the gut of Onodera to confess as well. But same as Shu, Ruri is thinking what Chitoge's reason about this is. Is she scheming something?


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Nisekoi, its characters and some familiar scenes in anime/manga. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

**AN:** Aww~ no new review? Oh well :)) I hope this new chapter improve XDD. And by the way, I don't when I will be able to update new chapter because I don't know what will be the next scenario for the next chapter nyahahaha XDDD

* * *

**False/True Love 6: Confession**

"I will just say it once, so listen carefully because I will not say it twice. I love you!" Raku stated blushing hardly and heart throbing in front of Onodera and his friends. He's not actually looking at Onodera when he says it though Onodera kept her eyes looking at him with the same feelings Raku have. _'Dang it! Why do I have to do this? That stupid gorilla girl.' _Raku grumble under his breath looking where Chitoge is standing.

"Is that how you do it Maiko?" Chitoge crossed her arms and asked Shu for confirmation if what Raku did is right. She acted like this is just a role play they will be playing in a stage and she is a director. Remained looking at Raku Shu answered her, "No it's not like that! Raku said it without any hints of his feelings. He should deliver it with his feelings to make Onodera feel his sincerity."

"H-Hey Shu..." Raku called out nervous. Shu said it as if it is the normal way to explain the situation. It's as if his true feelings for Onodera is getting expose by everyone. And that is making him panic inside because he doesn't want to get expose.

"That's alright maybe he needs to hear Kosaki's confession first." Ruri joined in the conversation and arrange her eyeglasses while looking at Onodera who is in panic when she heard what her best friend said. Even though Onodera doesn't want to do it, she know she can't get away with them and with Ruri's gaze.

"Oh that's right. I wanna see how girls in reality deliver their confessions. And I wanna see how adorable Kosaki-chan can be when confessing." When Chitoge heard what Ruri suggested she suddenly felt excited to see how Onodera confess – as if it its the scene she's actually looking forward to. Then Ruri gave Onodera a thumbs up as a sign that she can start her confession.

While Raku and Shu are busy arguing, in whispering tone, with each other, Onodera, on the other hand is busy thinking if she really have to do this – because it's not really necessarily needed and it felt like she is confessing her true feelings, but... the moment she look where Chitoge is standing, she saw her very excited, and seeing her look happy, she can't help herself but to smile too. _Okay I'll do it for Chitoge. Although it looks like I'm really confessing my true feelings, this is still just an act to show to Chitoge how Japanese confess. _Onodera thought composing the nervous in herself. Though she is furiously blushing she called out Raku to get his attention. And now that they are facing each other, Shu get away from them and walk towards Chitoge and Ruri and Tsugumi.

Everyone is looking forward to how Onodera is going to confess especially Ruri. And she is hoping that this confession can make a way to reach Raku's heart. How she wish this two can be together already. It's been a year since they have crush with each other. _Honestly, how long are they going to wait before they admit it to each other?_ It's infuriating her.

"Onodera, you know you don't have to do it." Even though Raku is feeling nervous at the moment he still tried to stop Onodera, also because he can't take the throbing of his heart anymore because of this Chitoge's stupid idea insisting them to do it. He doesn't actually want to do it but the moment Onodera agreed he can't help but to agreed too. Getting annoyed at Chitoge because of this, he can't also help himself to get excited by the tought that Onodera is going to confess her love for him – though it's just a mere act because of Chitoge's selfishness in this situation. _What is she thinking anyway?_

"Hey Chitoge stop this nonsense already." Raku keep on grumbling at Chitoge, telling that Onodera is not obliged to do whatever she wants but she just gave him a smirk and ignore him and look back with her excited expression once again to Onodera.

"I-Ichijou-kun." Looking down at the ground while playfully rolling around her thumbs with each other, Onodera called out his name before she look up to look at him, he flinched.

"O-Onodera? I-I told you already you..." Raku didn't manage to finish what he wanted to say when Ruri shout at him to shut up and stop struggling with the situation because he's just making this long to finish the confession. Having nothing to say anymore because of Ruri, he decided to look back at Onodera, and even though he's feeling too much nervous, he shows to Onodera that she didn't have to push herself to do it in a serious way. And that made Onodera smile. _Ichijou really is a nice person._

"I-Ichijou-kun... I... I..." Onodera knows that telling what she felt right now is just a mere act but she can't help feeling nervous spitting it out – is she really going to do it? Because even though this is just an act, what she's going to say is still her true feelings for Raku. _Right! _Thinking clearly about it, it seems made her self-confident boot and that made her say what she wanted to, "I've been in l-love with y-you for a year I-Ichijou-kun and I a-always a-admire you. I... I love you. Please go out with me!"

Onodera finished her line with full of determination. Ruri smiled at what she did because she felt that Onodera did her best in it as if she really do confess her feelings and it's not just an act. In Chitoge's point of view, her eyes is twinkling in happiness. She felt how much Onodera wanted to be Raku's lover when she confess. It looks so amazing to see a couragous girl confessing her feelings for the one she love.

The moment their eyes met, it made them feels like the time for them stop. Raku remained looking at Onodera with a blush in his face and his mind getting full of thoughts with Onodera. Even though he knew that this is just an act, he still feel so happy, too happy, to hear the words "I love you" from the lips of his ultimate crush. On the other hand, Onodera felt relief that she finally said what she felt. Even though what everyone knows, except Ruri, that what happen is just an act, she is happy that she finally said what she felt for him. _I just hope I can say it truthfully in a serious situation, not in this situation that is only an act. _Onodera thought, tucked in the strands of her hair in her ear before she laugh softly that broke Raku's dream land.

"Chitoge-chan is that okay now?" Onodera asked standing now in front of Chitoge and the others. She seems can't stand in front of Raku now because of feeling shy and because her heart are beating so fast she can't look at him anymore.

"Good job Kosaki." Ruri praise her like a little kid and Onodera gave her a relief smile. A smile that sure is look happy.

"You really did a good job Kosaki-chan. The only one who screw it up is that stupid beansprout." She glared at Raku and hmped. He just sweatdrop at it, thinking it's finally over even though Chitoge is blaming her over nothing again. "Why didn't you respond on Kosaki-chan's confession? You really screw up the atmosphere there."

Chitoge walk towards him and the moment she get close to him, she hit him in his back that made Raku choke then she continued walking forward. Raku get a little annoyed with what she did. He really can't understand what's with her mind today – again.

"You are one to talk. Then why don't you try doing what Onodera did earlier. If I know you will never pull it right." He challenge and even laughed, trying to sound like an antagonist. He's looking at Chitoge's back while crossing his arms and looking so proud of himself. And once again, the situation make Shu excited to see what will going to happen in front of him while the three remaining audience is wondering if Chitoge is going to do it.

Chitoge flinched at Raku's challenge. Looking at the ground, her mind started thinking what to do, when she find the answer to herself she decided to take the sounded like challenge. Knowing that Raku is standing at her back, she first intertwined her hand with each other at her back, then she turn around to look back and face Raku with smile on her lips, a smile that made her more look beautiful. While Raku is sure that Chitoge is not going to do it his heart beat suddenly race the moment Chitoge turn around to look back at him he got taken aback, especially when he saw her smile. This time he felt something weird within him. Everytime he saw that smile of her, it's making him feel as if _he_... he gulp when he saw that Chitoge open her mouth, _is she going to do it? _

"I like you... sooooo much, Raku." Chitoge confess nonchalantly, not even thinking what will be the reaction of their friends watching them. And once again she smile at him so sweetly that made his heart skip a beat. Compare to what he felt when Onodera confess, what he felt this time is really different. Thinking why he felt like that, he didn't even realize himself responding to Chitoge, "I like you, too."

It schock everyone because they didn't see this coming. And same as Raku, Chitoge's heart skip a beat when she heard his respond but she put it aside and away from her mind thinking that Raku is just bluffing. But unlike her, Ruri, Shu, Tsugumi, and most of all Onodera, it seems like they felt what Raku wanted to deliver with those words. Unlike Raku's confession with Onodera, those three words from him is enough for all of them to feel his sincerity.

"That's the right way Ichijou Raku." Tsugumi pretended to be happy by forcefully laughing and praising him for that good respond to Chitoge, but deep inside she felt a sudden pain in her heart.

"Ne minna, is Raku showing me how guys respond to girls confession?" Chitoge tilt her head to look at Raku's back where everyone is standing. She even get confuse when she saw the reaction of their friends. They look in shocked and just staring at them in silence.

"Probably." Shu answered her with his serious look this time and giving her a slight smile while Onodera agreed with him smiling. And just like Tsugumi, deep inside her, she is in pain, too, though she felt so much pain in her heart than Tsugumi. She's even trying to convince hersef that both of their confession is not a big deal. Thinking that it's nothing and it's not real – not suppose to be real. But she can't oppose the fact that she really felt how he said it sincerely as if he really like Chitoge and she doesn't like the idea of Raku liking Chitoge. Ruri notice that Onodera is getting depress with thoughts running in her mind and that's when she decided to change the topic and asked them if they can go home now since the suppose to be _'confession acting'_ is done now.

"Hey Raku what are you still standing there? Come on, it's time to go home now." Chitoge smack him in his head and it's seems like that's the only time he gain his concious. He started arguing with her because of that smack and being she is Chitoge, she argue back with him telling him that he's such a stupid beansprout spacing out like that with everyone around and standing there like an idiot.

Continue walking down the stairs from the roof top, Chitoge and Raku are walking in front, their friends at the back of them can't stop themselves watching and thinking the possibilities that can happen with both of them.

_'__That's only an act, right? But then again, why did I felt like it's a real thing?'_


End file.
